


127th Street

by EMOYUTA



Series: nct pack shenanigans [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Murder, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMOYUTA/pseuds/EMOYUTA
Summary: they always said to stay away from the house at the end of the 127th street
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Original Male Character(s), NCT 127 Ensemble/NCT 127 Ensemble, NCT Dream Ensemble/NCT Dream Ensemble, WayV Ensemble/WayV Ensemble
Series: nct pack shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127510
Kudos: 8





	1. 127th street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong moves into his new house

February, 2014

Neoul, NeoCity

Taeyong stretched his limbs as he got out of the yellow cab he had been inside of for nearly 3 hours. The trip to the small village of Neoul was enjoyable, but to be honest, Taeyong only wanted to bring his bags into the house and fall asleep on a comfortable bed with a belly full of food.

”It’ll be 20,000₩, gentleman” 

Taeyong grabbed his wallet and took out a generous amount of money before shoving it in the man’s hands “Keep the change”

He closed the door with a loud thud and went around the cab, opening the trunk and taking out his fancy traveling bags. He stood on the sidewalk and watched as the yellow car drove off into the horizon, leaving him alone.

In a new town.

To which he had never been to before.

”Great, Taeyong. You get a new job, from a family friend who promises to pay some good ass amount of money and now you’re lost because you forgot to ask for directions. Fucking great”

He pulled out his phone from the back pocket of his denim jeans and tried to calm himself as he opened the Google Maps app.

After a good 5 minutes of trying to figure out how it worked, he gave up with a frustrated sigh. Luckily, a tall boy who had been walking by smelled the distress in his scent.

”Whoa there, need some help?”

Taeyong looked up and couldn’t help but stare a bit. The way the taller guy looked should definitely be illegal cuz how can someone look so damn hot in just a simple hoodie.

”U-Uh, yea actually I’m new in town and I kinda forgot to ask my cab driver for directions and now I’m lost” he stammered, his mind still lost in the strangers face

”That’s okay, I’ll help you out. I also moved here a while ago” the taller male gave him a cheeky smile “I’m Johnny. By the way”

”N-Nice to meet you, Johnny. I’m Taeyong” he blushed

”Well, Taeyong, let’s get you home, hm?”

ー

“This is it. Number 18 on street 127” 

Taeyong couldn’t help but wow a bit at the house. It looked like it had at least four floors, made out of dark wood with big black windows, a comforting looking front porch and what appeared to be an enormous backyard. Mr.Suzuki really wasn’t playing around when he said it was a mansion.

”Thanks, Johnny” Taeyong bowed and extended his hand out to the older alpha

”Ah, leave the formalities Ty, we’re friends now” Johnny dismissed the younger’s hand and pulled him in for a hug instead

Not that Taeyong would complain about it. Johnny’s coffee scent was to die for in his opinion.

”I hope I’ll see you around, Ty!” Johnny yelled as he walked away

”See ya” Taeyong whispered to himself, Johnny strong scent still lingering in his nostrils

August, 2014

Neoul, NeoCity

Life in Neoul was as peaceful as it could be. Making friends wasn’t that hard either, since Johnny introduced him to his small group of friends.

Taeyong would hang out with Johnny’s small “gang” on weekends, usually at Johnny’s house since Mr.Suzuki had given him strict instructions to not bring anyone in the house that he hadn’t personally known yet.

Johnny’s friends consisted of Nakamoto Yuta, a friendly white haired alpha who was as sassy and witty as one could be, Jung Jaehyun, a kind beta who sometimes had zero clue on how much strength he truly had (not that he meant any harm), Moon Taeil, a short omega who had a sweet cookies smell that was always addictive to Taeyong, and Qian Kun, another omega who had a natural gift at helping everyone out.

Life was perfect like this. Taeyong’s job was easy since it didn’t even require doing much, only keeping the house clean and strangers out.

Taeyong was lazing around the house, pretending to pay attention to the show that was playing on the TV while texting Taeil when he heard a knock.

He raised his head, looking at the door, part of him thinking it could have been the wind. But the soft scent of honey that came from the other side of the door proved him otherwise.

”Who is it?” he called out

No one answered.

”I swear to God Taeyong, sometimes you’re a bit dumb. Of course they didn’t hear you, what were you thinking” he mumbled lowly as he dragged himself to the door

He opened the front door and was met with a short looking teenager with black sunglasses on and a couple of bags in the porch.

”I’m Suzuki Yasahiro. I’m here to live with you”


	2. a new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong has to come to terms with his perfect little life ending

August, 2014

Neoul, Neo City

"Excuse me?" Taeyong widened his eyes at the younger boy in front of him "What're you talking about, I don't even know you from anywhere"

Yasahiro scoffed and cocked an eyebrow at the alpha "The name Suzuki doesn't ring a bell? My father has a new job for you"

"How do I know you're really Mr.Suzuki's kid? You could be an impostor or a spy. I know the type of business that clan is in" The alpha crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, staring down at the young teen

"Huh, I swear you elderly people only give me work" Yasahiro huffed as they pulled out a black smartphone from their coat's pocket

"Elderly people?! Excuse me, I am nineteen y-" "Shush" the beta put their hand on top of Taeyong's mouth to shut him up and brought their phone up to their ear "Father? It seems you have forgotten to notify our little maid of my arrival"

Taeyong bit into the younger's finger in protest but the other merely even flinched, too focused on their phone call

"Yes... Yes father, I brought everything...Don't worry I'll take over for business from here...Uh-huh...Tell mother I said hello...Yes father, you've told me already...Alright, I'll talk with you later, farewell"

Yasahiro hung up and shoved their phone back into the pocket, giving Taeyong a pointed look "See? Now let me in, I'm tired and that cab's seats were anything but comfortable"

Taeyong stumbled back a little as Yasahiro pushed past him to enter the house and stood there frozen. " _Is this kid for real? A maid? I swear I'll kill this little sh-"_

"What're you waiting for? There's stuff to do" Yasahiro took off their sunglasses and hung them on their shirt's collar "My dad needs to speak with you, there should be a phone in the study room down the hall that you can use to contact him. Where's the meetings room?"

"Wait, hold up. Meetings room? What do you mean?" Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"Oh God, this'll be harder than I thought" Hiro pinched the bridge of their nose and looked up at the older "You've lived here for six months, right? Where's the big room with the big round table with tons of chairs and cabinets?"

"Oh, huh, it's in the basement. The stairs down the hall lead you there" Taeyong answered, turning around to lock the front door "Aren't you gonna bring your bags inside first?"

"That's your job now, alpha" Yasahiro smirked "Congratulations, big guy. My father says you have to live here and take care of me until I'm 21"

Taeyong's eyes widened in horror "Wait, I didn't consent to this!"

"Talk to my old man about it. Again, phone in the study room down the hall" 

That was the last thing Yasahiro said before disappearing down the stairs into the basement.

Taeyong huffed out in annoyance and reluctantly dragged himself down the hall, mumbling to himself "Everything was going too perfect for a job in a mafia clan's house"

He fished the universal key from his pocket and unlocked the door to the study room, closing it behind him after entering. He scanned the room in search of the phone. The study room wasn't that bad, it matched the whole creepy goth vibe of the rest of the house. It had a dark wood desk on the left with a big book shelf that covered the entirety of the wall behind the desk. The walls were painted a dark bordeaux with family painting hanging from the walls. And there it was, a black old looking phone on top of a small dark wood table across the room. He walked over to it and grabbed the paper next to it, searching for Mr.Suzuki's phone number. He punched the numbers into the phone and waited for the elder to pick up.

" _Lee Taeyong?"_

"Ah, Mr.Suzuki, hello. I need to discuss something with you. It's about a so called new job"

_"Yes, what's the matter?"_

"I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful, but when you hired me you never mentioned taking care of your kid, sir"

_"Ah, I see Yasahiro has arrived already. I hope they aren't giving you too much trouble, they can be a bit of a brat sometimes"_

"Yeah, I've realized"

_"Well, if you don't feel comfortable doing it, I understand. It wasn't in the original plan. You would get paid the double though, if you're interested"_

"The double?! That's- wow, that's a lot of money... I'll- I'll take it, sir"

_"Wonderful. I'm sure you'll get along with them perfectly. Try to get some sense into their head, Taeyong-ah"_

Yes, Mr.Suzuki"

_"Well, if there's any complications, feel free to call. You're also now aloud to bring your friends into the house, if you wish to do so. We've been watching over you. Taeyong. They're good people"_

"Wow, thank you sir. Thank you, so much"

" _No problem, Taeyong. Enjoy the stay"_

As soon as Mr.Suzuki hung up, Taeyong excitedly grabbed his smartphone to text Johnny. He talked with the older alpha for a bit, asking him to come over as soon as he could and to bring the squad with him.

" _Making friends will be good for Yasahiro. Maybe they'll drop the attitude"_

* * *

"There's a bunch of hot guys at the door, I think it's for you Taeyong!" 

Taeyong chuckled to himself and ran down the long stairs that led directly to the front hall. Yasahiro was waiting for him at the end of the stairs, mindlessly munching on some chips he found on the pantry earlier "This better be good, I paused my favorite show for this"

Taeyong ruffled the beta's hair and opened the door, coming face to face with Johnny. The taller looked as amazing as always, dressed in some dark skinny jeans with a white shirt and a simple leather jacket.

" _Who's the handsome guy?_ " Yasahiro asked in Japanese, looking up and down at the tall alpha

" _I'm gonna pretend the question was directed at me._ I'm Nakamoto Yuta, cutie" the white haired alpha answered in Japanese, a sly smirk appearing on his thin lips 

Yasahiro gave the older a death glare but didn't verbally protest against the pet name

"We're sorry for her, despite being a werewolf Yuta can be a sly fox sometimes. I'm Johnny, you must be Yasahiro" the tall male extended his hand out for the beta to shake

"Yes, that's me. Why, how do you know? Are you a spy? An assassin?" Yasahiro's eyes glowed purple as he growled low in his throat 

"Aha, Yasahiro you're so funny!" Taeyong gave a panicked laugh, pulling the beta back by their shoulder "I told him I had a new housemate, no worries"

Yasahiro's eyes returned to their natural black color as he straightened his posture "My apologies then"

"Moving on... I'm Taeil, pleasure to meet you Yasahiro! These are Kun and Jaehyun!" a short looking guy said, offering a small reassuring smile to them

The omega pointed to the two men standing behind him who gave them a wave and a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you all, gentlemen" Yasahiro replied, bowing at them. They tugged on Taeyong's shirt making the older look at them "I'll be in my room, hyung"

"That's fine, call me if you need anything, we'll be in the living room" the alpha patted Yasahiro's head gently, making the beta shoo his hand away

The six wolves watched as Yasahiro zoomed their way upstairs, the bag of chips still in hand.

"Your housemate is kinda sketchy, Ty. Don't you think?" Yuta said, twirling a strand of his silver hand with one finger

"C'mon, Yuta. He's a kid and a beta, what did you ex-" Johnny was interrupted by Taeyong gripping his arm strongly and glaring at him with slightly red eyes

"Excuse me, _hyung._ But the kid can handle _themself_ just fine. They're strong" the alpha said, anger lacing his words

He was about to go at it with the older, his inner wolf not liking the comment directed towards his housemate, but Taeil thankfully stopped him, pulling Johnny and Taeyong apart.

"Sorry, Taeyong. That was rude of me to assume" Johnny bowed in respect and Yuta followed in apologizing as well "Yeah, sorry hyung"

Taeyong wanted to scoff but he admitted he could've gone slightly past the line. They were his guests and he could've handled it in a nicer way. But for some reason, his inner wolf had already felt a deep connection towards the young beta. "I'm sorry too. You guys are my guests and friends and I could've handled it better. Let's just forget about it and move on"

The five wolves hummed in agreement and Taeyong smiled a little. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Hm, a little house tour and a Harry Potter movie marathon sounds nice" Jaehyun suggested

"That sounds great, shall we?"

* * *

After half an hour of showing them the whole house and explain for the nth time what his job was, they ended up on the bigger living room cuddling each other while watching Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone. It was common for wolves who are friends and aren't part of a pack to end up on what is called a "puppy pile" after group activities. The first to fall asleep was Taeil, who was only left alone after Taeyong scolded Yuta for poking at the elder's cheek and calling him an old man. Soon, everyone followed Taeil into dreamland. Well, everyone except Taeyong. He was staring at the stairs that led to the 1st floor of the house, wondering if Yasahiro was okay, if he was hungry, if he was tired- Why was Taeyong worried about them? He shouldn't care, especially when Yasahiro had been nothing but rude to him from the moment he stepped into the house, treating him like a maid. But, they must've had it rough, Taeyong thought. The alpha knew very well the type of work the Suzuki family was up to and he knew it probably didn't leave much time to hang around with kids. Yasahiro probably grew up all by themself with no mother to smother them or father to play around with them. Taeyong's alpha instincts kicked in as he thought:

" _That's all gonna change now. I promise. I've got you now"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the ending was a lil cheesy but that's oki.  
> anyways, i hope you liked the chapter. hopefully i'll be able to introduce some new characters soon!  
> \- luka


	3. new housemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of five wolves join Taeyong and Yasahiro in the house

December, 2014

Neoul, Neo City

For the next four months, the seven of them got along perfectly. Even though Yasahiro hit it off bad with, well basically, every one of the others, they soon allowed them to come closer to them and even started occasionally joining them in their cuddle sessions. It was mostly thanks to Taeyong. If the alpha hadn't decided to try to form a bond with the younger and slowly introduce them to things like skinship and communication, the beta would've just stayed closed off in their room forever. 

As of lately, their little friend group seemed to be having very frequent sleepovers that would end up going on for weeks until their families begged them to come home or they went into heat/rut. Their bond had grown to be so strong that Taeyong often found himself thinking what it would be like if they just lived together in the house. The house was big and he was sure that a small talk with Mr.Suzuki would arrange it all immediately. It was those types of thoughts that led him to asking Yasahiro to talk with him in the living room when the others were away with their families.

"So, why'd you call me over hyung?" the younger asked, cuddling onto Taeyong's side

The alpha brought his hand up to softly run it through their hair "Hiro, how would you feel about the others coming to live with us?"

"The others?" it took Yasahiro a second to realize who their hyung was talking about "Wait really?"

Taeyong closed his eyes shut in fear as he felt the beta quickly pull away from him. He waited for Yasahiro to yell at him or attack him but 5 minutes passed and there was still nothing. Taeyong opened his eyes slowly and was met with an unusual sight. Yasahiro was _smiling_ at him. Yasahiro smiling was relatively new but he still wasn't used to seeing such a bright big smile on the other's lips. It truly warmed his heart to see them like this.

"Yea, really" Taeyong pulled the younger back down and snaked an arm around their shoulders, bringing Yasahiro even closer to him, and resting his chin on top of their head "I've been thinking. They always complain about how much their families annoy them and don't let them live life freely. Not to mention the amount of time they already spend here. I could talk to your father about it, I'm sure he wouldn't mind it much. He has cameras here, he's probably had info on them for months now. They're good people and they're our friends"

"They're our _family,_ hyung. Right?" the beta whispered

"Yea. They're our family, Hiro"

* * *

It was settled. Taeyong had spoken to Mr.Suzuki the night prior and had been given the green light to inviting the five others to live with them. As soon as the call ended, Taeyong pulled out his phone and invited their friends over to "watch a movie", as he had put it.

"Are you nervous?" Hiro asked as they placed down the last bowl of salted popcorn on the coffee table

"A little. But if they refuse there's nothing we can do" Taeyong sighed "We can't exactly kidnap them and force them to live with us" 

"Why not? Father does it all the time" Yasahiro shrugged and sat down on the sofa 

"Hiro, no. We can't just kidnap people, that's horrib-" Taeyong's nagging was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He pointed a finger at Hiro in a promise of continuing their conversation later and turned around, walking towards the door.

He was greeted with a rain smelling beta hugging him the moment he opened the door "Hi Jaehyunnie"

"Hi hyung!" the younger beamed happily, hugging the alpha even tighter 

"Okay, Jaehyun-ah, enough. You're gonna kill our Yong" Yuta said, pushing the younger away "My turn!"

Taeyong looked at Johnny in despair as the japanese clinged to him. The older alpha only shrugged and joined Taeil and Kun's conversation

"Are you guys gonna just stand there in the porch or are you actually gonna come in?" a voice yelled from inside the house

"Coming, Hiro!" Kun yelled back, running into the house with Taeil following behind him

"Whipped" Johnny whispered as he, too, entered the house

The other three followed them and settled themselves in the living room's sofa. As soon as the youngest among them sat down, Yuta and Jaehyun cuddled up into them. Yasahiro didn't protest and instead wrapped an arm around Yuta's shoulders and put a hand on Jaehyun's thigh comfortingly "You two are extra clingy today. Y'alls cycles coming up?"

Yuta nodded his head and buried his nose under the beta's jaw where their scent gland was. Jaehyun repeated the action on their other scent gland, letting the beta's sweet honey scent invade his nostrils "You smell nice"

"Thanks, hyung. Now, what movie do y'all wanna watch?" Hiro asked, nudging Taeyong with their foot, sending him a look to start their "talk".

"Yea, what're we gonna watch Ty, I'm pretty sure we've watched every Netflix movie that exists" Kun laughed, leaning into Johnny's side

"Um, g-guys, before we watch a movie..." he stood up, catching everyone's attention. He played with his fingers, too nervous to look up at them

Johnny pushed Kun away slightly and took Taeyong's hands in his "Ty? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

"I- Um, H-Hiro and I have been talking a-and... you guys spend l-like a lot of time here and we were wo-wondering if..." 

A million possibilities of how this conversation could end popped up on Taeyong's head as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. Taeyong had always felt like he was in the more sensitive side and right now, it was kind of showing. Johnny's eyebrows furrowed in worry and he took one look back at Kun and Taeil, who shared a look of as much worry as he did, before pulling the alpha into his lap. "Taeyong, bubu, what's going on? You can tell us anything"

"I-I don't know why I'm so nervous but... Hiro and I wanted to ask if... you guys w-wanted to live with us maybe? The house has a lot of space, Mr.Suzuki said it's alright and Hiro and I feel kinda lone-" Johnny shut up Taeyong's blabbering by hugging him tightly. Kun and Taeil immediately threw themselves at the pair and Yasahiro probably would've too but Jaehyun and Yuta had fallen asleep on top of them and they couldn't move. 

"Gosh, you don't know how long we've waited for you both to ask" Taeil chuckled against Taeyong's neck

"Yeah, we were considering just inviting ourselves in if you didn't do it first" Kun completed his elder's sentence

Taeyong giggled and hugged them all as tightly as he could. He looked over at Hiro who was smiling warmly at him. "Silly alpha. Don't cry"

Taeyong wiped his tears and showed his dongsaeng the brightest smile he could muster " 'm not crying, _silly beta_ "

"Okay, so, when can we move in?" Johnny asked, drying off some left over tears from Taeyong's cheeks with his sleeve

"I d-" "Right now actually, Mr. Suh" a deep voice answered for Taeyong

Before any of them could react, Yasahiro had already shoved away the two older wolves away and stood up to bow at the older man "Hello, father"

"Yasahiro" The man merely nodded his head at the kid "Your things are waiting outside and me and my men have talked with your families already. They were quite happy to hear you'd be leaving actually"

"Sweetheart don't be rude" a younger looking woman with porcelain skin and long wavy black hair matching her equally dark eyes approached the living room "Hello, everyone"

"Mother!" Yasahiro's frown broke out into a smile as they ran into their mother's arms

"Oh, hello honey" the mother kissed their head "Have you been having fun? By the way, thank you so much Taeyong, I can't thank you enough for taking care of our little darling"

The alpha bowed his head in respect "The pleasure is mine, miss. They've been nothing but kind to us"

The woman smiled at him warmly before directing her gaze towards the other wolves in the room "Some of our men are waiting outside, if you need any help with your luggage. Me and my husband would love to stay for a quick afternoon tea, but we have a meeting to attend to"

"Can't you stay even a little longer?" the young beta pouted "I missed you mother"

Their friends were honestly a bit taken aback by the younger's behavior when with their mother. The way they talked with their mother and father were so different that it was actually a little bit weird. They had seen Yasahiro be a little extra clingy, especially when a cycle approached, but they had never seen Hiro pout or hug someone so tightly.

"I know, sweetheart. But this is an important meeting" their mother cupped their face, caressing their cheeks softly "Mother will visit you soon. I promise"

Tired of watching the interaction between the two, Mr.Suzuki pulled his wife away from the kid "Let's go, Evelyn"

Yasahiro caught their lip between their teeth, watching with sad eyes as their father dragged their mother away in a hurry. But they didn't wanna ruin the mood with their very obvious daddy issues so they turned around and smiled softly "C'mon, let's bring your bags in and get you guys settled in"

Sensing that the younger didn't wanna talk about their parents' sudden visit, they all got up, except Jaehyun and Yuta who were still deep asleep cuddled up into each other, and went outside. As promised a bunch of tall guys with dark clothing were waiting for them outside but they dismissed them, feeling kind of intimidated. The strongest out of them, Taeyong, Johnny and Kun, brought the bigger bags while Yasahiro and Taeil settled for bringing in the smaller stuff. They brought it all inside and decided that they'd all sleep together in the massive king size bed on the house suit that also, conveniently, had an also massive walk in closet where they put their bags.

While Taeyong and Kun were preparing dinner in the kitchen, Yasahiro walked over to Johnny who was scrolling on his phone while having an arm loosely wrapped around a sleeping Taeil's waist "Hyung?" they whispered

Yasahiro was aware that they had hit it off wrong with everybody, but they were positive they had gone worse with Johnny, That's why they never really went over to the older alpha to ask for some skinship or anything at all. But they figured that since they were going to be living together, might as well try to get closer to the taller male.

"What is it, pup?" Johnny asked, diverting his gaze from the device on his hand to the shy looking beta on front of him.

Yasahiro got even shyer at the nickname "Can I cuddle you too?"

Johnny's heart went soft at the request "Of course, c'mere"

Yasahiro's inner wolf wagged its tail at the positive response and instantly tucked themself under Johnny's arm "Thank you, alpha"

The name slipped out on accident but Johnny still hummed in satisfaction, going back to scrolling through his phone.

About half an hour later, dinner was finally ready. Johnny gently shook Taeil awake and helped both the beta and the omega up. They pondered waking up the other two, but since their cycles were coming up they decided to let them rest while they still could.

The five remaining wolves sat down at the table and thanked Taeyong and Kun before diving in. The warm food felt nice and soon they were done with their meal. Since Taeyong and Kun has already cooked, Johnny, Hiro and Taeil cleared the table and washed the dishes. When they went upstairs and into the bedroom, Taeyong and Kun had already taken up the other two wolves and gotten them dressed in their pajamas. The other three changed into their pajamas as well and climbed into the bed, cuddling with the rest of the wolves. 

Taeyong stared at everyone who was already sleeping soundly and smiled to himself. _They're my family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to specify, Taeil's 20, Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta are 19, Kun is 18, Jaehyun is 17 and Hiro is 15 at the moment. I think I'm gonna time skip a little in the next chapter.  
> hope you liked it!  
> \- luka


End file.
